Engagement Runaway
by butterfly-kiss15
Summary: Ga eul runaway to escape her engagement.Yi jung runaway to escape their engagement either. Without knowing each others faces, destiny made them meet at unexpected times
1. Chapter 1: The Butterfly and the Ring

Chapter One: The Butterfly and the Ring

" All her clothes were gone!!"

" WHhaaat!!!!!!!!!!"

" I said she runaway!!!"

" How could that be possible!? How could you say that?"

" BECAUSE, she left a note saying she runaway!"

" Why??"

" You know why!"

Panic and tension were flying all around the So mansion.

Everyone were running all around the mansion looking for clues on where could Ga eul be.

* * *

Ga eul was happily walking down the streets knowing that she was finally free under her parent's laws and orders.

She decided to take a walk after checking in temporarily to a hotel until she could find a house to rent

She knew that she need to hurriedly look for a house knowing that her parents can easily find her for using her Visa card

" I'll never use my Visa card again. Thank God I have saved money from my extremely high allowance"

Ga eul got her Visa card and throw it in a trash can of a shop

She was peeking inside when something caught her eye

She entered the shop to take a closer look.

It was a beautiful silver necklace.

It has a butterfly decorated with white stones inside a ring which has also white stones in it.

" Wow, this is beautiful!" sighed Ga eul.

Then, the owner of the shop came by to talk about the necklace

" Beautiful isn't it?" asked the owner

Ga eul just nod focusing her eyes on the necklace

" It was actually a pendant. You see, you can pull the ring apart and take the butterfly out of it."

" It was believed to bring good luck on whoever is wearing it specially when the wearers were lovers.

And it was the only one of its kind. You cannot find anything like that" explained the owner

Without hesitation, Ga eul decided to take the necklace.

While she spend a few more minutes to adore the beauty of the necklace, she didn't not that someone was standing next to her who is also staring intently at the necklace

" I"LL BUY THIS ONE!" chorused the two of them

Ga eul hurriedly looked at her side to see who is trying to take the necklace away from her.

There stood a guy around her age.

His eyes were directly on the necklace and Ga eul admitted to herself that he was handsome and charming

" Yes, yes he is but that won't stop me from preventing him form taking that necklace with him" said Ga eul with a determined look

She grabbed the box where the necklace is stored but the guy also tried to take it.

They were now trying to pull the box form each other's hands.

Thank God, the owner of the shop finally break in and got the box from them

" Let's settle things in a good conversation"

" I saw that necklace first!" shouted Ga eul

" No. I saw it a few seconds before you saw it!" protested the guy

" But- Ga eul was cut of by the owner and motioned them to stop shouting at him

" Well, let's see. You young lady. Why do you like this necklace so much?" asked the owner

" I really like the buttefly in it. It is so cute." responded Ga eul

" And you?"

" Well, I kinda like the ring" said the guy

" I have the perfect solution. Since this is a pendant and can be separated, young lady you can have the butterfly and you, you can have the ring"

Both Ga eul and the guy nodded in agreement.

" Here, I never had costumers before who really fight over one of my products" said the owner and handed them their half of the pendant.

" what's you're name, the two of you?" asked the owner

" I'm Ga eul"

" I'm Yi jung"

* * *

Hey guys hope you like my story!!!..

..Please post some reviews

..,.And I will be updating every three days..!!!


	2. She's Not my Girlfriend

Chapter Two: She's not my Girlfriend!

" Ga eul, you can do this"

She was waiting outside her new classroom for her teacher to introduce her to her new classmates.

" Please come in" She heard her teacher form the room

" Here goes nothing" said Ga eul and took a deep breath

As she stepped out from the door, she could hear oohs and aahs from her classmates

Yi jung was busy doing his homework so he didn't even dare to lift his head to look at his new classmate

" Yi jung! Please lift your head to welcome your new classmate"

" You should know that since your the classroom president" said their teacher

" I'm sorry"

Yi jung stood up without lifting his head and bowed.

" Welcome to our school. I'm the class president Si Yi jung"

As Yi jung intended to look, he found the girl to be someone he knew or meet before but couldn't remember"

The girl stood their flashing a cute smile with a curly, long , black hair.

Her lashes were naturally long and dark that matches with her black eyes.

She also had a natural pink lips and had a porcelain-looking skin.

" Ga eul, please sit down to the empty chair at the back next to Yi jung.

Ga eul slowly walked passed some envious stares from girls and admiring stares from some guys ( I said some..And Yi jung's not included)

" Where have I seen this girl before? Wait! That's the reason why she's so familiar"

Yi jung tore a sheet of paper and began writing something in it.

Ga eul was listening intently when someone throw a folded paper on her front

She glanced around to see who it was from and saw it was from her seatmate who was charmingly smiling at her.

She slowly opened the paper and started to read it.

WHERE YOU THE GIRL ON THE SHOP YESTERDAY?

" That's him!" said Ga eul on her mind

YES I YOU THAT GUY WHO TRIED TO STEAL MY NECKLACE AWAY FROM ME?

THEN I'M RIGHT. YOU ARE HER

Ga eul looked at Yi jung and saw that he was wearing the half of the pendant. The ring ones.

Then, she looked at her necklace which is the exact pair of the ring.

Yi jung noticed that she was staring at him and saw that she wasn't staring at him.

She wa staring at his necklace

' Now I get it. We were wearing the pair of pendants that we bought at the store yesterday" said Yi jung and slightly smiled.

* * *

" Oh no its raining. I'm glad Ive'd brought my umbrella"

Ga eul stood at the main entrance of their school watching the raindrops fall down.

Then, somebody suddenly pulled the hairpin on her hair.

She quickly turned around and saw Yi jung smiling at her holding her hairpin.

" Give me that or I swear I'll kill you" threatened Ga eul extending her arm.

" Here" said Yi jung

Ga eul grabbed the hairpin but wasn't quick enough because Yi jung raised hid hand to the air.

Ga eul is getting impatient and attempted to get it several times but Yi jung is taller than her.

Yi jung is having fun annoying Ga eul but Ga eul don't seem to be enjoying it

Now determined, Ga eul started to jump and Yi jung was forced to walk backwards.

Then, Yi jung accidentally stepped on something and made him lost his balance.

He was trying to maintain his balance and accidentally grabbed Ga eul's coat and made the two of them fall.

" Gotcha!" shouted Ga eul when she successfully snatched her hairpin from Yi jung's hand.

Her problem is solved but another one had been created.

She was now laying on top of Yi jung.

Suddenly, a lightning stuck which made Ga eul hug Yi jung because she's afraid of the lightning.

After a while, Ga eul recovered from the shock and realized that she was still hugging Yi jung

Her face was facing left and Yi ung's was facing the opposite one.

When they realized their awkward position the two of them turned their heads to look at each other.

The problem was starting to get solved but when they turned their heads at the same time, their lips accidentally meet which created an even bigger problem.

" Weren't you kids supposed to be home and not be kissing here?!" shouted someone and they looked up and saw one of their school's janitors.

They quickly stood up and Ga eul just looked down to hide her red face and Yi jung just looked away to hide his's.

" Now go home and you, young man. It's getting dark and make sure your girlfriend gets home safe before you go home'

She's not my girlfriend! And what do you mean? I should walk her to her house?!" shouted Yi jung

" Exactly!"

" Its alright. I don't need someone irresponsible to walk me home" said Ga eul and gave Yi jung a fake smile

* * *

Yi jung had no choice but to walked Ga eul home to stop the janitor from talking and waste his time.

"President, remember!" reminded Yi jung to Ga eul she they were walking side by side each other holding an umbrella

" Oh! You mean irresponsible president! Like not doing homework and rushing to finish it at school" teased Ga eul.

" You! You must to thank me for walking you home

"Where is your house anyway!" said Yi jung.

" It's just down that road. I just moved in there so I expected my stuff to be delivered at it's door"

" Then we should hurry up. I'm going to be late before I get home" complained Yi jung

When they arrived at the place Yi jung was shocked to discover that they were standing at the same house where he is living.


	3. Chapter 3: Stuck with You

Chapter Three: Stuck with You

" Whhaat!! "

" I said the owner of this house ran away with our money!" repeated Yi jung

" What do you mean she ran away?! Try calling her"

" Hello?! I've been trying to call her for fifteen minutes!"

"Then what shall we do now?!" asked Ga eul

" I don't know. As long as I know I need to get some sleep and you go wherever you want"

" Hey! That's unfair. I also paid for the rent of this house!" complained Ga eul

" What do you want us to do?"

" Since I've also paid for this house and this is a big one, I think we need to share this house" said Ga eul

" Whatever. There were three bedrooms upstairs.'

" You can just pick any of them except the one that was connected to the balcony. That was my room" said Yi jung and went directly upstairs

" Who does he thinks he is? Even if he's the first one here doesn't mean he can act like he owned the house"

" Yah! I also want your room!" shouted Ga eul and came rushing inside Yi jung's room.

" I'm here first so I get to pick my own room"

" That's not fair! I owned half of the house!"

" Then problem's solved!" said Yi jung

" What do you mean?"

" Then half of the room is mine and half of it is yours" said Yi jung

" Ha ha ha..I know that you wouldn't agree and just leave me alone" thought Yi jung

" You think you can make me just gave up on this room? No you're wrong" said Ga eul on her mind

" Deal! So where's my closet?" asked Ga eul

Yi jung couldn't believe what he heard.

She was supposed to get upset and just let him have the room but he had her wrong

" I said where's my closet?" repeated Ga eul

They divided the room to themselves.

Ga eul gets to get the closet which is in a room connected to THEIR room after a long argument

And Yi jung got the closet inside their room which is the same size as the closet Ga eul owned except its In their room.

They even divided the balcony in to haves.

They put a tape across their boundaries.

They agreed to share the bathroom and their mini living room.

And finally, the last one was the hardest.

Who gets to sleep on the bed.

" Eheem, So who gets the bed?" asked Yi jung with a sly smile

" Of course it's me. I'm the lady"

" No you don't!"

" Fine. Let's divide it since its a king sized bed. " said Ga eul.

" Let's just use pillows as boundaries. I'm afraid you might attack the defenseless me when I'm asleep" said Yi jung

" Are you serious? I will never do that even if you beg me to"

" Who would want someone like you" said Yi jung

" I was about to ask you the same thing. Oh there's one! The girl who sits across you who is always caught staring at you" teased Ga eul

She remembered it when she caught the girl blowing kisses to Yi jung.

" Eeww!" said Yi jung as he remembered when she tried to kiss him one day.

" Remember her smile?!" teased Ga eul

" Stop it! Let's just sleep" said Yi jung when he remembered the girl's dorky glasses and braces.

* * *

Yi jung and Ga eul were laying next to each other with a pillow separating them trying to sleep.

Then, Yi jung suddenly pulled the sheets.

" Don't pull the sheets. Don't you have extra ones?" complained Ga eul

" Why would I bother buying two sheets when I'm just using one"

" Aissh!" shouted Ga eul and pulled the sheets but Yi jung is also pulling the sheets

" Let go!" shouted Yi jung

" No I won't. You should!"

" Okey. Let's just stop I really need to get some sleep. School's early tomorrow" said Yi jung

" Liar! Tomorrow's Saturday" said Ga eul and turned to face the wall.

Yi jung just smiled and face the other way.

* * *

Thanks for reading!!!..leave some reviews!!!..

,.I'll be updating every day..


	4. Chapter 4: Sonata of Love

Chapter Four: The Sonata of Love

The sun has finally rose and little strands of light were passing through the uncovered side of the windows.

The fresh air were floating freely all around.

Birds were singing happily on the balcony and some were hopping on the hand rills of the balcony of a house.

Through the balcony was a wide door leading to a room

Inside that room, there were two individuals who were sleeping comfortably.

The morning is very peaceful and solemn untill..

"Yo, Yi jung!!".. 0_0

Ga eul was about to kill Yi jung in her dream when someone shouted and woke her up

" Urgh! who woke me up? I was about to kill that creature" complained Ga eul

She lazily opened her eyes and.." what happened to the pillows?"

Yi jung was hugging her like a pillow and the pillows went everywhere on the bed and some of the were on the floor

She hurriedly break away form the hug and hit Yi jung on the head

" Wake up, you lazy one!"

Yi jung lazily sit up with his eyes still closed

" Why did you snatch my pillow form me?"

" what do you mean pillow?"

" The one that I was hugging in my sleep"

" Err..You're referring me as you pillow?"

Yi jung suddenly froze and opened his eyes

" I'm sorry. You're early to wake up today Ga eul?" greeted Yi jung trying to change the subject.

" Apology accepted. Well, I just heard someone call you- Wait!"

The two of them moved their gazes to the door and saw one of Yi jung's friends Jae won frozen in shock.. His eyes were like this..0_0

" This is not good" said Yi jung

* * *

* * *

It took them half an hour explaining everything to Jae won from the very beginning.

Just how did they ended up sharing the house

Jae won promised to keep the two of them living together a secret and officially became their most trusted friend

" what brought you here anyway?" asked Yi jung

" Yah, today's Saturday right?" added Ga eul

" Well, we had this last minute mid-term school project and our teacher wants me to inform the whole class to meet at school today"

" And?..go on"

" And I forgot to inform the two of you yesterday"

" When I asked one of our school janitors, he just said no and I ended up hearing his story about seeing a couple kissing at school"

Yi jung and Ga eul just let out an awkward laugh when they remembered what happened yesterday

* * *

* * *

The students were listening intently at their teacher when they heard someone walking the hallways.

" You move like a turtle. Now we're late!" shouted a guy

" Girl's need time you know"

" You know? WE ARE LATE!"

" Yeah..yeah..I'm a turtle and you're the rabbit and the turtle wins!" responded the girl

Their footsteps were coming closer and closer

The whole class were focused listening to their conversation

And finally, they were standing in front of the door

The door slowly opened revealing the school's prince Yi jung and new coming princess Ga eul

" He heh..Ehhm..Good morning?" said Ga eul and Yi jung smiled awkwardly

* * *

* * *

" Come on guys, we need some ideas for this movie" said their teacher

" Why does it had to be a movie?" asked one of the students

" Because I said so. Now will anyone give some ideas!" said their teacher getting impatient

" What do you mean like a romantic one?'

"Somewhat like about how love starts in high school? Just kidding!" said Yi jung and began laughing

Yi jung noticed their teacher's expression and stopped laughing

He and Ga eul noticed that their teacher was smiling radiantly, looking straight at them

" Oh no,Please don't tell me I gave you an idea!" shouted Yi jung

" Please don't tell me he gave you an idea!" added Ga eul

Their classmates stared at them and smiled.

" Can someone please tell me what the idea is?" asked Jae won curiously and the class just glared at him

" Yeah and the characters will be you and Ga eul..hahah" said their teacher laughing.

* * *

* * *

" Class, the title of our new movie is THE SONATA OF LOVE and the leads were

..aheem, Yi jung and Ga eul!" announced their teacher

The whole class clapped and Yi jung and Ga eul had no choice but to take their roles

Here's the The Sonata of Love is about..

Haru ( Yi jung) and Ai ( Ga eul) just like any typical teenagers.

Were some sort of the bestfriends to boyfriends/girlfriends advancement

They had a very good relationship and had been going out for 2 years

But Haru meet an accident and loses his memory

He forgot everything including Ai

Ai tries to approach him several times but he always ignores her and became so cold to her...TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

* * *

Thanks for reading..!!!leave some reviews!!,.

,.I'll be updating every day!!!,.^^


	5. Chapter 5: First Snow

Chapter 5: The First Snow

" I found you" sighed Ga eul

She slowly approached the sleeping Yi jung who was comfortably sleeping on the roof top of the school.

" Hey, wake up Yi jung!" said Ga eul and removed his hat on his face

Yi jung lazily opened his eyes and gave her an irritated look

" Give me back my hat"

Ga eul just smiled and used it as her own hat

" Hey! Don't steal my hat!"

" Our teacher wants to talk to us"

" What if I said I don't want a talk"

" C'mon" said Ga el and pulled Yi jung's hand leading him to the stairs

* * *

* * *

" Guys, before we start doing our mini movie I want you to be comfortable with each others presence"

" So?" asked Ga eul

" So I want the two of you to go on a date"

" What?!"

" No way!!?"

" What's wrong?" asked their teacher

" Why would I go on a date with this irresponsible president" complained Ga eul

" Don't worry, you'll go on a group date"

Yi jung and Ga eul sighed in relief

" Now, I want the two of you to meet each other and your dates on park and have a little talk"

" Don't tell me you already picked our dates?" asked Yi jung

" Don't worry. I just randomly picked one of your schoolmates"

" Anyone's fine with me as long as its not Yi jung"

* * *

* * *

" This is the reason why I don't want to go on dates" complained Yi jung

" Why?" asked Ga eul coming behind a bush waving at him

She was wearing a strapless lavender dress that extends above her knees and she's wearing a white fur shawl

Her hair was tied up in a bun with few strands of hair on her sides left untied

" Because, girls are always late and guys are supposed to be early and wait. Don't you think it's unfair?"

Yi jung was wearing a dark blue collared shirt with a matching black jacket w/ a thin scarf hanging on oh his neck.

He was also wearing a long silver necklace and the one that he bought on that shop

" Unfair? Look, I'm the one who's early. I'm the girl and I am waiting for my date who is a guy"

" Well, I think that's fair enough"

After a while, their so called dates arrived together.

After the introductions, they decided to buy a snack and eat on the park

* * *

* * *

" So you're a magician?" asked Yi jung to his date.

" Yes I am. Wanna see your future?

" Err, I thought you're a magician not a fortune teller? asked Ga eul

" I do both"

" I am a professional fortune teller. Do you wanna take a glimpse of your future? "said a lady approaching them

" No thanks"

The lady just picked a fancy card from its kind and gave it to Ga eul

" What's this?"

" Just read it when you have the time. It has something to do with your future" said the lady and walked away

" Thanks"

" Yi jung, drink your smoothie" said his date

" Okay" said Yi jung and started to drink his

" What?" shouted Yi jung when there's nothing on his cup

He slowly opened it and quickly dropped it on the ground when a fire suddenly came out

" The power of magic!"

" It could have burned my hair" complained Yi jung

" Yeah it was a good one but don't you kn-" said Ga eul but was cut off by her date

" When we went camping we saw bears" blurted her date

"really" said Ga eul a little annoyed

" Wasn't my phone on the table a minute ago" said Yi jung

" Yeah, it was there but it sudden-" Ga eul's cut off again by her date

" Four bears, big paws. Grr!!" shouted her date

" Where did my phone go!"

" You mean that one" said Yi jung's date pointing up

" Put it down please"

" As you wish. Oh no, it's pass my curfew"

" Don't worry i'll just call a cab to take you home"

" Yi jung, she's already gone" said Ga eul

" Wow, best trick of the day" said Yi jung clapping his hands

" Yeah, it was a really good tri-" and Ga eul's cut off again

" When, we were watching a movie it was scary" said her date

Ga eul is getting pissed off and throw her date a deadly glare

" As I was saying, it was a really good trick and it was a litt-"

" It really scared me" said her date

Ga eul felt her blood boiling and she feels she's gonna explode

" Shot up!"

" What do you mean?"

" I said shot up! You never let me finish just a single sentence home!"

Ga eul's date hurriedly picked up his jacket and run away

" Then there were two" said Yi jung

" What a horrible day" sighed Ga eul

Then, they saw a couple at the balcony of a house dancing happily

" I hate dancing" said Yi jung

" I am tired of this stupid date" said Ga eul and sat on the grass

Yi jung stared at her and smiled

" Would you do the honor of accompanying me through the this afternoon?" asked Yi jung extending his hand

Ga eul think for a moment and smiled." That would be an honor" and took the offered hand

" Look! It's snowing" said Ga eul and reached her hand up to feel the snow dancing on the air

" Wow, the first snow" said Yi jung

Ga eul happily run around the parked and tripped on something

" Are you alright?" said Yi jung and rushed to her side

" This is a disaster" complained Ga eul and remove her sandal

Its heels were destroyed. She slowly stood up holding her sandals

" Here. Its cold in here" said Yi jung and removed his scarf and put it on Ga eul

" Thanks" replied Ga eul and smiled

Yi jung removed his shoes and extended his hand. " Would you like to dance?"

" Why'd you do that it's cold"

" Well, its not fair if the lady's the only one the dancing without her sandals"

" I thought you don't like dancing"

" Lets just say today's an exemption"

* * *

* * *

When they arrived home, Ga eul remembered the card the lady gave her.

She reached it from her bag and read it.

" This must be coincidence" said Ga eul and put the card on her drawer with the note that says:

" THE MAN WITH YOU UNDER THE FIRST SNOW WILL BE YOUR SOULMATE"

* * *

* * *

_  
Thanks for reading..!!!leave some reviews!!,.

,.I'll be updating every other day!!!,.^^


	6. Chapter 6: The Ending Scene

Chapter Six: The Ending Scene

" Don't you think our story is so very common?" said Ga eul to the rest of her classmates and teacher

" So what do you think, smart-feeling girl" teased Yi jung

" Well, I had this story I wrote a year ago and I was hoping if you would like it and we can still use the names Haru and Ai"

" Let me see" said their teacher grabbing the piece of paper from Ga eul After a few minutes,

" I think this is a great story Ga eul!" praised their teacher _

* * *

* * *

After hours of filming,

they were finally near at the peak of their movie.

" Now, Yi jung and Ga eul I wan tthis scene to be romantic and sweet" ordered their teacher

" Lets get this project over" sighed Yi jung lazily " LIGHTS, CAMERA, TAKE ONE!"

* * *

* * *

Ai dashed out of the building and run through the streets.

She was so upset and she don't care where she is going.

The people on the streets where wondering staring at the crying girl wearing a fancy gown.

" I am such an idiot falling for that person" cried Ai

Then, she heard Haru's voice calling her and went chasing after her.

" Don't come after me if you already said you'll break our engagement!" shouted Ai Finally,

Haru caught up on Ai and stopped her through hugging her from her back.

" What are you doing running on the streets" whispered Haru

" Why do you care?

I can't believe I have fallen into your tricks" whispered Ai back

" The reason I break the engagement is because you said in the first place that you want to marry your soulmate and I'm not the one"

" You think your not the one?" asked Ai "

Now, please take care of yourself"

Haru left Ai staring blankly at the streets and went to face all the waiting reporters

" Haru, are you really getting married with Ai?" asked one of the reporters

" No, because the one I'm going to marry is really not my soulm-"

" I am the one she is going to marry because we are soulmates!" shouted Ai running towards them

Haru was surprised and happy about Ai's answer

Ai run to Haru and they hugged him and whispered " I love you"

" I love you too" whispered Haru and hugged her tightly _

* * *

* * *

Ga eul's heart was racing as Yi jung held her tightly on his arms.

" CUT!!"

Yi jung and Ga eul hurriedly break their hug and look away to hide their red faces.

" That was a really good acting you guys" parised their teacher

" You both are really great!" added their classmates Ga eul and Yi jung just smiled slightly at them.

" Don't worry guys, our movie is almost finished.

We'll finish it tomorrow" announced their teacher

" Prepare for the last scene, the ending kiss!"

" What??!!!

We didn't agree on any kiss and besides that not on my story!" complained Ga eul

" Lord, why Lord?!

Do you really hate me to let me kiss this girl?" shouted Yi jung

The others smiled at his reaction and waited for more of Ga eul's reaction

They didn't hear anything from Ga eul and all of them moved their gazes on her

Ga eul's jaws were dropped and seconds later,

she fainted _

* * *

* * *

Ga eul slightly opened her eyes and found that her surroundings were moving

She was like riding on a car that her view was moving

She slowly moved her head and looked around

" Hey, be still or I'll drop you" shouted someone

She opened her eyes wide open and was surpised that Yi jung was carrying her from his back

" What happened?"

" You fainted and it was almost time to go home so I have no choice but to carry you"

Yi jung suddenly dropped her and laughed at her surprised expression

" Why'd you do that? "

" You're too heavy"

" FYI I weighed less that a hundred pounds"

" Whatever, just hurry and stand up.

It's cold outside"

Yi jung started to walk away leaving Ga eul

" Wait for me!" shouted Ga eul and run towards him

but Yi jung walked even faster

Yi jung smiled knowing that he upseted Ga eul

Then, a snow hit his back

" What the_?"

He turned his back and saw Ga eul sticking her tongue out

" So you want a snow fight?

Well, I'm not gonna back out"

Yi jung grabbed a snow and throw it to Ga eul and it hit her right on her jacket

Ga eul grabbed snow from both her hands and throw it to him

He grabbed a snow and aimed it to her hat and he succeeded

But, Ga eul suddenly fell on the ground.

Yi jung hurriedly rushed to her side with a worried expression

" Are you alright? Ga eul answer me!"

Still, no words came from Ga eul'a mouth Yi jung was getting worried.

Suddenly Ga eul grabbed a snow and throw it on Yi jung's face.

" Gotcha!!"

Ga eul got up and offered her hand on Yi jung who is sitting on the snow

Yi jung took her hand but she suddenly let go and made him fall

Ga eul was laughing in tears knowing that she had won over Yi jung

" Don't you think you had won?" said YI jung and grabbed Ga eul making the two of them fall on the ground

Unknown to them, they were near a slanted area and they started to roll going down

They held each other tightly afraid of what's going on untill they reached the bottom

" That's a relief" sighed Gaa eul and laughed at their funny experience

" I think we should head back home.

It's getting dark" said Yi jung smiling and stood up and offered his hand to help Ga eul stand

" I think we should" said Ga eul and took the offered hand.

* * *

* * *

Getting confused?..

well, here's the real story

When Ai and Haru were just kids, Haru and his parents are moving away.

Before that, he confessed to Ai and promised to come back and marry her

After eight years, they were now nineteen years old and Ha ru has become a big celebrity

One night while Ai and her mom were watching the TV on her nineteenth birthday,

Haru was on TV Surpisingly, Haru greeted Ai a happy birthday and told her to wait and he's coming for her and they're getting married

Ai just told her mom that maybe it was just another girl named Ai.

But in the morning Haru appeared infront of her door

Ai's mom didn't go against the marriage thing so she gave Haru the permission to take Ai home in preparation for their wedding

Ai always told Haru that she's gonna marry her soulmate

After two weeks of living together,

they went to a shop to let Ai try on some gowns

Surprisingly, Haru suddenly told Ai that he is breaking his promise and won't marry her

Ai rushed outside and Haru chased her to confront her telling her to take care of herself

and the reason why he won't marry her

Haru went to the waiting reporters and was about to tell them about the marriage

but Ai shows in time and told them the he is her soulmate and she'll marry him

* * *

* * *

Thanks for reading..!!!leave some reviews!!,.

,.I'll be updating every day!!!,.^^


	7. Chapter 7: I want some Pizza

Chapter Seven: I Want Some Pizza

It was a usual school day

The whole class were listening attentively to their teacher's discussion

Well almost, still there were some students who were bored and most of all hate the subject

" I hate this class. I hate World History" murmured Ga eul

She looked at the person sitting behind her

Yi jung was listening attentively with his book standing on his desk

" Gosh! Am I the only one who's not paying attention"

Ga eul secretly got her phone from her bag

( Soeulgirl has signed in)

SOEULGIRL: This class is sooo boring..

( Gaeulneedstosignout has signed in)

GAEULNEEDSTOSIGNOUT: You're gonna be in a big trouble if you'll not gonna sign out

Ga eul look at her seatmate and discovered that he wasn't paying attention at all

He was using his book to hide his phone

SOEULGIRL: Do you mean WE are gonna' be in trouble

GAEULNEEDSTOSIGNOUT: Whatever

( Codenamejaewon has signed in)

CODENAMEJAEWON: What's up guys!

SOEULGIRL: Jae Won, your codename is like the worst codename in history

GAEULNEEDSTOSIGNOUT: Weren't codenames supposed to be create a unique name?

CODENAMEJAEWON: At least you can tell its me

( Gaeulandyijungaregoingtokiss has signed in)

GAEULANDYIJUNGAREGOINGTOKISS: Jae Won's right guys

SOEULGIRL: Are you another bored classmate?

GAEULNEEDSTOSIGNOUT: The class is boring right? And what's up with your codename?

GAEULANDYIJUNGAREGOINGTOKISS I'm not a classmate of yours. I'm your boring class's teacher.

CODENAMEJAEWON: Oops! I'm paying attention I swear

( Codenamejaewon has signed out)

GAEULNEEDSTOSIGNOUT: I'm outta here. Good luck Ga eul

( Gaeulneedstosignout has signed out)

SOEULGIRL: Ehehe..

Ga eul looked up to the teacher's table and saw their teacher waving at her pointing down

She looked down to her phone and saw a message from her teacher

GAEULANDYIJUNGAREGOINGTOKISS: Ga eul..

SOEULGIRL: Yes?

GAEULANDYIJUNGAREGOINGTOKISS Can you do me a favor?

SOEULGIRL: Sure!

GAEULANDYIJUNGAREGOINGTOKISS Can you tell your friends all of you had a detention

SOEULGIRL: Yes :(

( Gaeulandyijungaregoingtokiss has signed out)

( Soeulgirls has signed out)

* * *

It was lunch time and Yi jung and Ga eul and some of their friends were quietly eating on one of the tables

Yi jung was seating beside Jae Won

On the opposite side of the table seated Ga eul with her new found friend Jaylee

" I want some pizza" said Yi jung to Ga eul

"So what? Go get some yourself" replied Ga eul

Yi jung lazzily stood up and went to get some

After a while, he returned empty handed

" I thought you want some pizza. Where is it?" asked Jae Won

" There were no more pizzas left"

" Hahah. I have a slice here. Too bad I'm not going to share it" said Ga eul

" Oh yes you are"

Yi jung got the pizza and prepared to bite it but Ga eul pulled his hand to her side

"Oh, no you are not going to steal my pizza"

Yi jung and Ga eul ended up pulling each others hands to get a hold on the pizza

" Gotcha!" shouted Ga eul as she successfully snatched her pizza back

Yi jung just smiled and quickly pulled Ga euls hand and took a bite on the pizza

Ga eul pulled back her hand but Yi jung was strong so she stood up and took a bite from the pizza

Not wanting to lose, Yi jung also got up continued to take a bite

" Ahhemm.. Guys, are you having a pizza eating comptetion?" interrupted Jaylee

" Huh?" both Yi jung and Ga eul looked down and saw they were holding hands as they were holding the pizza and quickly let go of their hands

" The pizza's mine" said Ga eul and continued to eat the pizza

Yi jung got pissed but calmed down a bit and got an idea

He took gravy and pour it on Ga eul's head

" Aaahhh!!!" Ga eul angrily took her pasta and threw it to Yi jung but he dogged it and it hit Jae won

" What the heck are you thinking!!!"

Jae won took his steak and throw it to Ga eul but Ga eul just sneezed in time and her head was low enough to it hit one girl who was passing by

" Heey!" the girl took her wine ( coke -aheem- coke) and throw it intending it to Jae won

Ga eul, Yi jung and Jae won backed up and it flew to..

" Watch your hand!!"

Jaylee..!!!

Jaylee looked from left to right with a deadly look and got her mashed potato and threw it to the girl but being a bad aimer hit someone on the other table

" Holy crap!!" the person from the other table got his salad and it hit the right person this time

" What are you doing!!" shouted one of the cooks who were asked to deliver teachers' lunches

The cook took the food from her cart and threw it to Yi jung, Ga eul,Jae won, Jaylee and the person from the other table

Everyone looked at the group

SILENCE

5.....

4...

3..

2.

1!!

"FOOD FIGHT!!"

Food started to fly around the room and everyone was covered with food... Even the teachers joined the fight.

30 minutes later, there was no food left so they began to rest..


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble with curtains

Chapter 8: The Trouble with Curtains

" What's up with you teacher?" asked Ga eul

" Well, today is when you and Yi jung are going to kiss and I want to give you guys are cheer"

" Do you like it?" asked their teacher

" Aahh" was the only word that Ga eul could utter.

Five minutes later...

" What the heck is that??!!!" blurted Yi jung who just came inside the room

He was pointing to the huge banner hanging on the wall that says:

" Yi jung and Ga eul forever" with a picture of them hugging from a scene in their movie.

" Well, I wanna give you guys a cheer for your kiss!!"

" Urgh!!" said Yi jung and went directly to the banner and tried to rip it off.

" Oopss!! I forgot to mention to you guys that you cannot rip that because it's made off tarpaulin"

" Curse you!"

" Now, now let's get started with the very last most awaited scene" shouted their teacher

" Get ready guys"

Yi jung was starting to get nervous but he hid it very well

Ga eul was starting to feel butterflies on her stomach

* * *

Yi jung and Ga eul started to get on their positions.

" Let's start to get this over with" said Yi jung confidently

" Before you guys kiss, do you want some breath mints?" asked their teacher grinning

" N-no...Sh-shut up!" shouted Yi jung and Ga eul

" I'm just joking. You guys so are you serious"

" W-who's serious" said Ga eul

" Fine.,fine.. Let's get started"

" Final Scene. Lights, Camera, Action!"

* * *

Ai ( Ga eul) was about to leave their classroom when Haru( Yi jung) entered.

" What are you doing here. Classes are finished an hour ago" asked Ai.

" I was about to ask you the same way"

Ai just smiled and giggled

Haru slowly approached Ai and slowly patted her head

" Why do you always do that. You're ruining my hairstlye" said Ai looking anoyed and grabbed Haru's hand to removed it from her head

Ai was about to let go of Haru's hand but he held her hand instead and his other hand reached for hair played with them

" I - love-you" said Haru and tears started to flow on Ai's cheecks.

" Don't cry" said Haru and wipe away Ai's tears wide his hands.

" I'm just so happy"

" Me too"

Haru slowly leaned forward and went closer to Ai's face

Ga eul felt the buttefflies on her stomach gets worse and she was blushing so hard

Yi jung was so close and sho could felt the Yi jung's warm breath.

He is getting closer and closer every minute and she just slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

" Closer, closer" whispered their teacher who looks so excited

" I got to take a picture of this" said Jae won taking alot of pictures every second

" Now they're going to kiss!!" said Jaylee jumping with excitement

As Yi jung and Ga eul's lips were about meet, because some of the windows were opened,

The wind blew the white curtain and covered the two of them leaving their shadows looking to be kissing

As you know, with the help of the curtain and shadow they can really fake to make it look like they were kissing

" Cut!" shouted one of their classmates who were filming to end the scene

" What!, did they kiss?!!" asked their teacher

" I- I don't know. Maybe yes or no?!" replied Jaylee

" Curse you curtain!! Now I don't really know if they kiss or they just faked it!!" shouted Jae won

" Why don't we just ask them?" said one of their classmates

* * *

"

Come on you guys, did you kiss or you faked it?" pleaded Jae won

Yi jung just smirked and walked away and Ga eul just looked away to hide her blushing face

* * *

* * *

what dya think???..did they kiss or now??..^^


	9. Chapter 9: I will miss you

Chapter 9: I will Miss

You Yi jung and Ga eul we're walking to school, bickering when they spotted a black limo following them

" Hey, have you noticed that black limo following us since we started walking to school?" said Yi jung

" Yeah, I think we should hurry to go inside the gate to stay away from their sight"

" Okay, hurry up and walk like you normally do"

" You mean like this?" said Ga eul and started walking very very slow

" Not that, act like you are walking normally not noticing them"

" Ahhh"

Thirty seconds later.

" I said walk normally. Why are you still walking like your strolling in the streets?"

" I'm sorry but this is my normal walk"

" Forget about that normal walk" said Yi jung and dragged Ga eul inside the school gate.

* * *

* * *

" Oh my! I'm surprised" said Mrs. Chu staring at Mrs. So who are with her in the limo

" Me too, I can't believe it"

" Such a small world"

" I know, its good that we didn't made a move when they runaway from home"

" Who would ever thought that they're gonna find each other"

" Do you think we should let them be?" said Mr. Chu

" Let's just wait a little while before made our move"

* * *

* * *

_  
" I'm getting tired of this. Should I go back home?" said Ga eul on her mind ignoring their class discussions

" Besides, I miss my family but I don't want to leave my life here"

" But, what should I miss here? Is there someone? I don't think so"

" I made up my mind. I think I should go back home and I know everyone at home were worried about me"

* * *

* * *

Yi jung was walking at the park from school when he noticed the black limo following him again He stopped and noticed that the lime stopped.

He went to the lime and knocked on the window

" Can I help you?"asked the driver

" Are you following me?"

The window at the back opened revealing Yi jung's mom

" Yes"

" Mom? Why are you here?"

" Come inside and let's have a talk"

* * *

* * *

_  
" Yi jung, please come home. Me and your dad really misses you"

" Ma, I miss you too but I don't want to get engaged with some other girl I didn't even know"

" I know son. And me and your dad are sorry for doing that to you"

" So do you mean I don't have to marry that girl"

" Yes. So please come home"

" Thank you ma. I love you"

" Love you too. So you are going home right?"

" Just give me some time and I will be knocking at out door soon"

Yi jung was happy when he got home but he felt that something was wrong When he entered his room ( I mean their room ) he noticed huge bags laying on the floor

" Ga eul, what's with this bags?" said Yi jung

" I'm going home" said Ga eul

" What?"

" Yeah, I know you are happy. The house is all yours"

" Well, yeah but I am going home too"

" Really?"

" That's good. We can now go to our own homes" said Ga eul and smiled

" So tell me. Why did you run away from home like me?" said Yi jung

" That's a secret and will always be"

" Then, let's make a promise. Will you agree?"

" It depends on the promise"

" If we ever see each other again, let's just say we never ever met?"

" Fine with me and besides if we met each other again then, maybe we can have a better friendship"

Ga eul smiled and made a pinky promise with Yi jung

" How about Jaylee?" said Yi jung

" Don't worry. I've already told her and Jae won?"

" Well, let's just say I will tell him soon" said Yi jung

" I'm going to miss you" said Ga eul

" Me too" said Yi Jung and gave Ga eul a hug

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: The agreement

Chapter 10: The Agreement

Five months later....

" Welcome back Ga eul! How was your vacation in Paris?" asked Jaylee

" It was fun and now I'm ready to go back to school"

" Do you mean old school or a new school?"

" It's in a new school"

" So you are not going to school with me?"

" No. You are going with me"

" What?! But .."

" Don't worry. I'll take care of your forms"

" And the good news is, I'ved found a new subdivision near the school for us to stay"

" I'm so glad to hear that but what if my parents won't agree?"

" That problem was already taken care of. My parents had already talked to your parents and your stuff are aslo packed"

" What?! How came things are going this fast?"

" That's the Ga eul way" said Ga eul and smiled _

* * *

* * *

" Why did you tell Yi jung that you'ved cancelled their engagement?" asked Mrs. Chu to Mrs. So

" Don't worry. I'm sure they're gonna meet again "

" How sure are you? I mean they've already cut their connections to each other"

" Trust me. Yi jung was study in a new school for five months now and Ga eul had already returned from Paris"

" I'm sure they'll meet each other again"

" Okay. Just make sure of that" said Mrs. Chu _

* * *

* * *

" Hey Yi jung!" said Jae won as he approched Yi jung

" How's it going?"

" So what do you think of school anyways?"

" What do you mean?"

" Well, we've been studying here and staying at our new place for five months"

" I think everythings going my way"

* * *

* * *

" Thank goodness we're done fixing our stuff" said Jaylee

" Yeah, don't we had a stroll at our new place I'ved heard there's a park near somewhere"

" Yeah, I wanna go and explore this place"

Ten minutes later...

" Let's stop for a little while I'm tired" said Ga eul

" Fine with me"

" I'm so happy Jaylee"

" Why?"

" Well, I don't have to be engaged and I can have my own place to stay"

" I would also be happy if that engagement was cancelled I mean who does that nowadays?"

" True! Everything's going as I expected"

" I can see that" said Jaylee

" Except that!" said Ga eul and quickly turned around

" Except what?"

Jaylee turned around and saw Yi jung and Jae won walking wearing their school uniforms

" Hey guys! I didn't expect to see you here" said Jae won

" Then where do oyu ecpext to see us then?" asked Jaylee sounding pissed

" Chill! Ga eul, can you tell your friend to chill" said Jae won

" Chiiill!!" said Ga eul as she slowly turned around

" So what bring you guys here?" asked Jae won

" Well, be staying here because it is near our new school" said Ga eul

" What a small world. We were also staying here"

" Where's your place?" asked Jaylee

" Your standing right infornt of it" replied Yi jung

" We're three blocks away from your place" said Jaylee

" So who's your new friend Jaylee?" asked Yi jung looking at Ga eul

" OH! The I NEVER MET YOU agreement!" said Jae won and Jaylee on their minds

" This is Ga eul. Ga eul this is Yi jung and Jae won"

" How are you?" said Yi jung and offered his hand

" I'm fine thank you" replied Ga eul and took the offered hand

" I gues we'll be going now. Nice meeting you Ga eul" said Yi jung and left

" Ga eul. I can't believe that the two of you really kept your agreement" asked Jaylee

" Its good. Now we can start from the very beginning"

" O-okay. That's fine with me"

* * *

* * *

" Ga eul, congratulations! You are the new president of the Flower Arranging club" greeted Jaylee

" Thanks! It's my first week here and everythings going fine"

" Hey! Isn't that Jae won?"

" Where?"

" Over there?"

" OMG!"

" Hey guys!" greeted Jae won as he raced towards them

" How's it going?" asked Ga eul

" Why are you here?"

" I'm studying here with Yi jung"

" Ahhh. What a coincidence"

" Yeah. It's great to see you guys here but I have to leave"

" You're always welcome to leave even if you don't tell us" said Jaylee

" Whatever" said Jae won and left

" What a small, small world" sang Jaylee

" Shut up" said Ga eul and glared at Jaylee


	11. Chapter 11: My Club

Chapter Eleven: My Club

" I need to talk to the student council's president!" shouted Ga eul

" Calm down president" said one of the club members

" Why should I calm down?! "

Ga eul walked out of their meeting room and headed straight right to the student council's office

* * *

* * *

" Yi jung, are you sure what you are doing?" asked Jae won

" What do you mean?"

" We'll, you wanted close the Flower Arranging club"

" I'm not really gonna close the club"

" What?"

" I'm just getting bored and I need some drama"

" Good luck with your drama. I need to go somewhere esle before you include me in one of your plans"

" Hhmm.. I'm sure the club's president will be here soon enough. I wonder who that is?" said Yi jung

" She should be here any second"

Yi jung was looking at his watch trying to predict the time "

5.

4.

3,

2.

1!"

" I need to talk to the student council's president!!!" shouted Ga eul as she rushed to enter the office

" YOU!" exclaimed both Yi jung and Ga eul

" I mean. What can I do for you Ms. Ga eul" said Yi jung

" Why do you want to close my club?!"

" I'm surprised you're the president of that club"

" Now that you know. Stop your plan on closing my club!"

" As you wish my lady" said Yi jung and smirked "Thank you!"

Ga eul was about to leave when Yi jung coughed " What is it?" said Ga eul

" Ms. Ga eul, you didn't let me finish my sentence"

" Your sentence is finished and I'm leaving"

" Okay"

Ga eul was now ready to exit but Yi jung interrupted her again

" You can leave now but I will close your club"

" But you said you won't close it"

" Yeah. I won't close it if.."

" If what??"

" You'll be my assistant for a week"

" What do you mean by that?"

" In other words. You'll follow me wherever I go and do what I asked you to do"

" That's like agreeing to be your servant!"

" You said that. By the way, I'm going to buy some stuff for my club tomorrow. Make sure you'll meet me at the park"

" No way! Why would I do that. I'm sure there's some ways to prevent my club from being closed"

" No thank you!" said Ga eul and made her exit

* * *

* * *

" wow, I can't believe you refused the student council's president's offer a.k.a. Yi jung" said Jaylee

" Who would wan't to agree being his slave"

" Ga eul are you there?! Its like every girl in this school wants to go out with him"

" Yi jung?!"

" Duh! He's the prince of the school"

" I don't care if he's a prince or not"

" OMG Ga eul! Look!"

" What is that?! I will kill that Yi jung!"

" What did it say in those papers. Ahem aheem" teased Jaylee

* * *

* * *

Reviews??!!..^^


End file.
